


Krewe Cult

by Guns-N-Scotty (BealeandTwisters)



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Case Fic, DON’T YEET ON ME FOR MAKING TAMMY GOING ROGUE, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm sorry this is paced, Minor Violence, OOC, Swearing, Team Dad Dwayne Pride, This is from Tumblr, fluff at the end, i'm too fucking tired, pew pew, set in season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BealeandTwisters/pseuds/Guns-N-Scotty
Summary: From this "October Writing Challenge"





	Krewe Cult

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know this has been too long but I'm back yay

It has been 2 weeks, 3 days, 34 hours, 5 minutes in New Orleans and the team hasn’t solved the case yet.

Two weeks prior, the team got a case via a phone call as they usually do, but this case was more bizarre than solving a regular murder case.

It was a cult case.

The murder has tied up with other 6 unopened murder cases from NOPD to an infamous cult named ‘Krewe’ and Pride has to give up one agent from his team to go do an undercover assignment in a cult.

The agent who was assigned to this case is Sonja Percy but the undercover goes wrong.

Her last location was known in the Bayou on September 23, 2017, then suddenly, she disappeared into the darkness.

Patton did everything to get her back but lost her. The communications and everything she had is gone. She was off the grid.

“I’m sorry T, I tried.” The hacker apologized.

Sebastian stood quietly in the lab, watching the situation unfold.

Tammy stuttered, hoping him that he got a ping or anything to get Sonja but Patton shook his head.

She opened her mouth to scream at him when hearing his words.

Sebastian hasn’t said anything after Tammy finished yelling at the hacker and stormed out of the lab.

She was angry. He never has seen that “type” of angry.  All he knows about them is they were in a relationship.

Sonja would last a week or more until the cult finds out about their place has a federal agent lurking around there but working the cult is the worst.

Their practices in the cult were batshit crazy. One fear she was afraid of the most is finding Sonja on Wade’s autopsy table.

Sebastian was already worried about his best friend Tammy now is working tirelessly on the cult case going days without sleep and taking zero breaks. She hasn’t left the office since the day of Sonja’s disappearance by the cult, isolating and bury herself into work, hoping to find something that links to the Krewe.

Motives, murders, financial ties or anything to get Sonja out of undercover operation.

Cases with a cult involving are hard to get the suspects on the charges.

Sebastian’ eyes wandered at the office. Tammy was already sleeping on her arms on her desk.

He got up and went to Pride in the kitchen to talk.

“You know this isn’t helping.” Pride threw his head and grunted in frustration, running his hand through his grey hair.

“I know Sebastian but we’re clo-.”

“Tammy hasn’t slept for 2 weeks.” Pride stared at him with bewilderment.

“2 weeks!” Sebastian threw one hand at the door, gesturing at the bullpen.

Pride was taken aback by his outburst and sighed.

“This isn’t easy, Sebastian. We can get her out of the cult but it wouldn’t solve Officer Daley’s murder and the cult walks free.”

“You need to take your team very seriously.”

“Goddammit, Sebastian!” Pride slammed his fist on the kitchen table.

“I AM!” Pride yelled.

The forensics agent flinched, shoulders shaking a bit in fear at him.

He sighed deeply, dropping his head. “I’m trying…”

“Guys, Ah got something-” Lasalle stopped as he saw Sebastian and Pride in the office.

“What’s going on?” Lasalle asked.

“Nothing.” They responded.

Lasalle’s face now growing with concern.

“Tell me things.” Pride sighed as he put his hands on his waist and turned lifted his head at him.

Lasalle drawled, giving the stack of papers to his boss.

“They’re running a shell company in Bayou.”

“Triple-P got the location.” Patton joined.

“They got the cult’s location?” He asked.

“Yes, King.”

“You guys suit up and loop NOPD into the case.” Pride ordered, making his way to the office and turned around to the tall forensics agent with a finger, pointing at him.

“Sebastian you wake Tammy up and meet us there.” Sebastian nodded quietly.

* * *

“What’s the order Pride?” Estes asked through the earplug, waiting for his response.

“It’s a-go.” Pride signaled at the helicopter.

“Hear ya loud and clear.”

The team watched at NOPD, LSP and SWAT jumped out of their vehicles. They went around got the small community surrounded then later NCIS joined them. The SWAT units got the members of Krewe, guards and sentries dropped their weapon and ordered them to get down on their knees.

They found is a couple of victims, but Sonja isn’t with them.

Lasalle sighed and turned his head to Pride. “She isn’t here.”

“Don’t overreact Christopher we’ll find her.”

“It’s like finding a needle through a haystack.”

Sebastian nodded and crossed his arm over the vest.

* * *

Tammy went alone with a Glock in her hand in the small building and searched every room in the place, hoping to find Sonja.

She stopped on a door as she saw a figure putting the stuff like he is in some hurry.

She quirked a brow and leaned her head to get a closer look it the room and gasped. She found the leader of the cult and stepped in.

He jumped with a quiet yelp as he saw her coming in the room, lifting his hands innocently at her.

She looked around and narrowed her eyes toward the man.

“Where’s Sonja?”  She asked as she pulled up the gun at him.

He shook his head as he doesn’t know. Tammy doesn’t believe him and asked again.

“Where is she?!”

A sadistic smile crept on the cult leader’s face and he let out a wicked laugh. “She’s dead.”

The whole world went upside down as Tammy heard his words, widening her eyes in horror.

She backed away against the wall, shaking her head.

“No.” She whispered softly, gripping the handgun.

“No.” She repeated.

“No, you’re lying!”

“Why I should be lying?” He slowly moved his head, giving a sick look at her.

 

* * *

 

Pride walked to Lasalle and put his hand on his shoulder. He perked and looked up at him as they were done looking for Sonja in the crowd of victims and suspects of the cult but they couldn’t find her.

He turned to the team and Gregorio wasn’t with them. Their head lifted as they heard the sound of gunshots and screams. They were coming from the building and Pride pushed Lasalle to keep searching.

He called Sebastian to follow him as they ran back to the place.

* * *

“Aaaaaughh it’s fucking hurts!”

“Why you shot me?!”

“I don’t give you a shirt about this.” Tammy threw the gun as she went to the cult leader now wincing in pain, hands covering one of his knees to stop the bleeding.

She dropped her knees to the man and pulled his collar closer to her.

“One more time, where’s Sonja?”

His breathing becomes more ragging and labored then he laughed maniacally.

The laughter cried loud and then was immediately cut by a fist shoved into his cheek.

Sebastian gasped at what he just saw, standing on the doorstep. He stared at the whole scenario he just witnessed, lowering the gun as he doesn’t know what to do with this situation so Pride is.

The senior agent lifted his both eyebrows in a mixture of confusion and horror to find one of his agents beating the shirt out of him.

“That’s enough Gregorio!” Pride ordered.

He rushed as he put his hands on her back to pull her away from killing the cult leader.

Tammy yelled as she shoved her elbow into Pride’s jaw, causing him to fall and drop his shades.

She continued punching the leader, injuring his entire jawline.

Her fist now smeared with the blood of the murderer and pulled him up close to her again.

“WHERE IS SONJA?!”

That wasn’t Tammy. She was different. Gone beyond her limits, reminding of Pride going rogue to find Wade’s son but now it’s a whole different dilemma to him.

Sebastian turned at Pride now getting up on his feet and ran to them to try again intervening them.

“That’s enough!” He wrapped his arms over the profiler’s waist, pulling her away from him.

“WHERE IS SHE?!” She screamed.

“What ya gonna do with me?” He croaked with a weak chuckle, hand wiping the blood off his mouth.

“Arrest me than killing me huh?”

She growled, approaching the leader but Pride kept pushing her away from him.

“Knock it off Gregorio!”

She was stubborn, ignored him as she tried to evade his hands to kill the leader.

“Stay back, that’s an order!” Pride pointed a finger at her with a warning.

“King, we found Percy..?” They stopped as they saw Lasalle in the door.

He lifted his brows as he saw blood dripping from Tammy’s hands then abruptly moved to Pride.

“Where is she?” Pride asked with concern.

Lasalle nodded without words, pointing at the directions.

Sebastian and Tammy rushed as they joined him to find Sonja, leaving Pride alone in the room with the cult leader.

He stood in silence, picking the cuffs from his belt as he made his way to the leader.

“Should have killed her.” He muttered.

Pride clenched his fists, shifting his head in different direction. It started to get Pride’s nerves and he turned around to him, hearing the words of cult leader makes his stomach sick.

The grey-haired senior agent pulled him closer to him, fingers gripping his collar.

“Don’t ever bother us,” Dwayne said with anger seeping at him.

He spat the blood at his face and cackled like a madman.

Pride gritted his teeth and pulled him to the outside of the building to the edge of the land and threw the leader into the water.

Two NOPD officers hurried to Pride.

He lifted his hand, signaling them as he is fine and got everything in control.

He left the suspect in water to the hands of the officers and exhaled as he rubbed his face to get rid the blood off.

Pride put his hands on his waist and asked. “How’s the couple doing in the ambulance?”

“She’s good Pride,” Sebastian replied.

“For now.”

He nodded in response. His lips curled up into a smile at the sight of them being together in the back of the ambulance.

Sebastian looked at him confusedly and turned his head at where Pride was looking at.

“I missed you.” Sonja cupped her with a hand on her left cheek, pecking at everywhere on her face, despite the painkillers wouldn’t work on her.

Tammy wrapped her arms over her back, hugging her in a tight squeeze even she doesn’t care about her bloody knuckles

“You’re here. You’re home.” She said under her ear, snuggling her into a hug.

“Nobody is going to hurt you.”

Sebastian smiled. It sure got themselves a happy ending after they got the culprit.

Sonja was okay at last but has some cuts everywhere on her arms but nothing serious about her injuries.

Tammy got her bruised knuckles bandaged but is mentally exhausted.

The EMS nurse insisted to get somebody to drive them to home Sebastian raised his arm up high and said he’ll do it.

He took them to the apartment and got them home and watched them making their way to on the couch.

Sebastian closed the door behind him and went to the kitchen to make some drinks while the roommates spending their time, discussing things what NCIS has done in last two weeks prior to her kidnapping.

Sonja hasn’t spoken a word since they got home and has been staring at her all night and Tammy knew something’s up with her since Pride and the team saved her and asked.

“What’s bothering with ya?”

“Nothing, it’s just…you look tired.” Sonja pointed at the bags hanging under her eyes.   

Tammy chuckled and wrapped her arm around Sonja’s shoulder.

“I am.”  

Her hand wandered to the top of Sonja’s, fingers intertwining into hers.

“But now I have you.” Tammy leaned to her and placed a kiss on her plump lips, caressing them. It was slow and soft.  

Sonja put her arms on her chest and pushed her against the cushions, making the moment, ignoring the pain striking through her nervous system.

“You guys okay here?”

Sebastian asked, causing the two to break out the kiss, gasping for air.

They turned their attention at Sebastian, now standing behind the couch with two bottles of tea in his hands.

“Really Wordy?”

He flashed a shocked expression at Sonja as he felt offended by them not knowing a fact he was with them since their arrival.

Tammy was already snickering as she covered her mouth with a hand, suppressing her laughter.

“What?” He blinked at Sonja and turned to the profiler.

“What just I do?”

Tammy shrugged and looked at Percy now glaring at him for interrupting their sweet moment.

He rolled his eyes as he made his way around the sofa and put the drinks on the coffee table.

He dropped his body against the cushion and reached to pick the control remote.

“So, American Horror Story?”

“Sebastian!”

He giggled when they called his name and said.

“Kidding. Just kidding then it is Brooklyn 99.”  

Sebastian’s head perked up as he felt a heavy weight on him and shifted his head to find Gregorio’s head resting on his shoulder, sleeping peacefully at last.

His expression softened and cracked a smile as he was relieved to see his partner, best friend now taking a break from the cult case and everything.

She was home at ease with her girlfriend on the couch.

His head moved laid back against the couch as he started to watch the TV as the show started with Andy Samberg as a Brooklyn detective walking down on the street as the catchy theme starts.


End file.
